My Own Way
by hipstergamer
Summary: Circuit was apart of the Dark Days, she believed in just about everything that District 13 stood up for. Ever since they lost the first Hunger Games have  started. She was ready will she win? If she does how does life place out after that. Susan Collins!


**Anyways, thank you for reading! This story basically is about the first Hunger Games. This story actually is going to go through all the way to Mocking Jay, hopefully. Anyways I do not want to spoil anything, thank you for reading. **

On My Way

**0001-1: Reaping Day **

There is a pain that shoots down my back as I get up this morning. Scrap metal boxes where hard enough to carry around when you where a male, a female had even worst trouble. At least today I had a day off, it is a Sunday, and I could watch replays of the rebel forces of District Thirteen fall. It was a shame that we had to suffer as well; she was our founder as well. District Three was one of the first districts to join in on the rebellion, along with Eight and Four, then Six and Five. A group of founders were found dead in the Capitol, and it was expected that the president was the one instructing the genocide. Now the teens where going to suffer in something that we will not know until this morning at six. It was five in the morning now.

I grab onto my glasses and slip them on my nose. A yawn escapes my lips as I pull myself up and out of the comfort of my bed. The chilly air from the concrete walls made me shiver from underneath the thin set of gray pajamas that I wore. I open my closet to pick out an outfit, until I could hear my father calling me from downstairs.

"Circuit, come into the sitting room right now!" my father's booming voice comes from down stairs. I did not want to go, but I knew that he would have my butt if I did not. I exit my room in my pajamas and head downstairs to find my father wide-eyed with fear on his face. It makes me feel uncomfortable seeing his facial expression right now; when your parents fill weak you know something is wrong.

"Tell me right now, Dad, what is happening!" I shake him, making his tiny body sway back and forward until he almost loses his balance. His dark green eyes stare at me and I could see the fear of something horrible.

"They gave the announcement early, anybody of the ages of twelve to eighteen must meet in the square with their families. They are starting what is like a reality show; it will be aired across Panem. All I know is ours is going to be the first and going to start at eight, now get dressed into something pretty," he whispers to me before going into the Chester drawers that were his in the living room. My father and me live in a one bedroom housing assignment since my mother died in the rebellion and the government needed the larger room. He has been sleeping on the couch ever since.

My father shoos me out of the room and sends me into my bedroom. I am on the brink of tears, thinking about what could happen to all of us and what would happen to my father if I were gone. I just wanted to cry, I wanted to numb the pain that I was feeling physically and mentally. I just wanted to climb into a whole and hope that nobody would find me. The problem was I had to be strong for my father, for my district, and for the rest of the Districts who are in the same waters as us.

I walk to my already opened closet and peer through my wardrobe. I find a dress that my mother gave me years ago and still fit me. It was an eggshell color; it was puffy at the bottom with fabric and lace. This dress was only used for events and Sunday mass that was held in a living room of somebody in our compartment. I pull it over my body and look at a body mirror that was behind my closet door. I was the sixteen-year-old girl before the rebellion. There was a smile stretched across my face despite all that was happening.

"You have five minutes Circuitorious Chao!" my father screams from behind my door.

"I just need to get my shoes on dad!" I shout back, pulling on a pair of white canvas shoes. Combing out my hair real quick I make my escape out of the room. My father's tired face from working long hours at the factory greets me along with a cup of coffee. I give a nod of thank you before walking with him to the front door. The two of us make our way into the hall way and close the door behind us. People in our housing block were entering the hall as well, their faces deprived of sleep and bodies worn out from all of the hard labor.

There was conversations coming from every corner of the small concrete hallway, everything was elbow to elbow. I was next to another seventeen, who I have known for years. He looked just like my father, worn out from all the work that us teens had to do. My childhood friend has also been taken away from me, just like my mother. When he grabs onto my hand, I am surprised at first, but take the touch with confidence. "I hope you are not chosen," he whispers to me, "you deserve a long and happy life."

I could barely hear them over the roar of the crowd, but I whisper to him, "I hope you do not as well, you need your life." It was not long for us to exit into the already warming spring air. I continue to hold onto my friend's hand. This kind of touch reminds me when where children, his name is Jason Ito and I always held his hand when I was in trouble. Especially way back then when both of my parents worked crazy hours and I had to stay over at his house. Lets just say I have known him since we where around toddlers. He has been my friend ever since.

Jason's hand never leaves mine when we step onto the bus that was going to take us towards the Justice Hall. We sit in the same seat; our fathers sit in the same seat us. The whole bus had thirty seats and just about ever seat was packed. Some of the people in our block had to hold onto the baggage rack. A peacekeeper stands up front of the bus, glaring at all of us with hatred. I was pressed up against the window seat and forced to look out the window.

"Highway run into the midnight sun," Jason sings under his breath, and I just listen to his beautiful voice. The song he was singing was before the **_apocalypse_****,****_ I always found my father singing this song to my mother. I guess Jason's parents always sang around the house, some of their favorite songs, including their wedding songs. I just let the lyrics run through my mind as we made our way to the square. _**

**_It has been an hour when we first arrive to the square. Peacekeepers lead us toward the large square. Our Justice Building still stands, unlike many of the other districts. The square still has many businesses that are intact, including out bakery and café. "Separate, teens into the rope, adults to the right," a group of peacekeepers command us. Jason and me walk through the center of the roped area. _**

**"****_Eighteen to the front, behind them seventeen, and so forth," another peacekeeper shouts, "females on the right, males to the left." Jason and me are separated, so I move the middle of the group of girls. This area is much warmer than the outskirts of the crowd. I just stand there, waiting for this thing to start. _**

**_It was the first time I saw a Capitol citizen. He was a twenty something, tall, with dark blue hair and a flashy outfit. Our mayor, Walter Chaang jr., stands with this man. "Welcome District Three citizens, welcome to the first Hunger Games," He announces into the microphone, "as you all know that we are going to read the Treaty of Treason. Then I will introduce you to our guest." The mayor goes through the Treaty of Treason, explains to us about the destruction of North America. The elders in the district knew about this, the kids right now where the third generation of Panem. _**

**"****_Now may I introduce Jeremy Huston, our escort for our district," the mayor now was speaking into the microphone sternly, "a round of applause for him picking our district." He hands the Capitol citizen the microphone before sitting down in an empty chair. The cameras pan into his face quickly, and you could see the intense dislike on his facial features. They pan back out to the man, who goes on and on about this district and how the procedures work. I really just ignore most of his rambling. _**

**"****_Now may the odds be in your favor," Jeremy announces into the microphone. I notice he is going to the girl's ball, but I let the words that he said savor over my mind. May the odds be in my favor today. At first I am not listening, but when he announces the name, I am in shock, "Circuitorious Chao." My body does not register it at first, but I step out of the crowd of seventeens. As I get to the end, I notice the look that Jason gives me; I am walked onto the stage before I can mouth anything. I give no emotion when I am pulled up onto the stage; I just stare off to the side where all of the businesses are. _**

**_Jeremy draws out the male's name, and it turns out to be a twelve-year-old boy. He is skimpy looking, wearing a handy down suit that is three sizes too big; he has large glasses that fall off his face. When he comes onto stage he is whimpering, I could see tears running down his face. This kid was showing that he was weak, but I knew I was going to be the one to protect him. When he stands next to me and just looks down at his feet and thumbs nervously. _**

**"****_District Three, may I introduce your tributes Circuitorious Chao and Harrison Ito!" the escort pointed to us. There is no applause, but the first thing I notice that everybody was bowing their head; this was the sigh of respect in District Three. All I could do is whisper a thank you, and then I am pulled into the justice building. _**

"Political language is designed to make lies sound truthful and murder respectable, and to give an appearance of solidity to pure wind. "  
>― <span>George Orwell<span>

I am pulled into a room of the Justice Building. There are two white couches laid out in the middle of the room that is it. I sit down on one of them and nervously tap at my thigh. I could not help myself from thinking that I am going to die. I was going to die and never come back. I was never going to see the sunlight of District Three again. There is one thought that continues to go through my head:

"I am Circuit Chao, I am seventeen-years-old and the daughter of Maylee and Wire Chao. I am known as a daughter, a solider, and a tribute. I am going to fight for my life in this reality show. I am going to show District Three can over come the tortures of the Capitol. That is how I am, that is what I am going to do. I am not going to let any political lies get to me. I am going to win, and then I will go home. People want me to come home, including one person that I really care about. Jason Ito. He is going to be my husband one day, he is going to be the father of my children, and I am going to make sure of that. I am not going to be apart of their pesky Hunger Games! I am going to shine in my own way. In my own way. "

When this thought runs through my head, I am stronger. I do not even notice when my father comes into the room he carries a necklace. The necklace has two little boxes on it, what are called puzzle boxes. Each of them holds a picture of something or someone. My father hands me the necklace. There are no words, we just sit in the same room and stare at each other. This lasts for a good twenty-five minutes, then my father gives me a hug before leaving. It was the most emotional part of my life. I never wanted to go through it again, and I am happy that it is over.

Jason and his father are next. They both give me hugs, but Jason's father leaves after the hug. It leaves him and me alone in the room. We sit there for a couple of minutes, just meeting each other's gaze; this was different from my father, this actually was intimate. "You are going to win right?" Jason asks, "be brave for District Three?"

"Yes, what do you think?" I snap at him, "I am coming home to you and my father."

I could see the smirk that comes up on his face as he speaks the next words, "well then missy, I see we have the same feelings for each other. I knew I was not crazy thinking that I had a crush on you. Come here." I bring my face closer to his, but what happens next is shocking. His pale lips meet mine and he puts his hands on my shoulder. This was the thing that I was going to live for in these Hunger Games, this magical moment that only lasts a couple of seconds before Jason is pulled away. Nobody else visits me after this.

Peacekeepers come and collect me; all of them seem irked about what they had to do. Harrison is back into the group before we both are put back on the stage for a last glimpse for the cameras. I show no emotions, and I do not give the benefit of doubt to the Capitol. The mayor gives us a handshake, but he looks into my eyes with distress. Walter jr. had always been my father's best friend, and I knew this was disturbing to him. I do not forget the look he gives me; it burrows it way through the crevices of my brain.

Another group of peacekeepers surround us and our escort, who gives me and Harrison disgusted looks until we reach the train platform. A high-speed train that I knew as being a M26 was waiting for us. The electronic doors open up for us to step on, the peacekeepers dissipate and head back into the District. This was it; it was time for the Capitol.


End file.
